


De monos y gallinas (Ecuper Week 2018)

by Cucolla



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate History, Andean feelings, Dreams, M/M, Meet the Family, Past Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cucolla/pseuds/Cucolla
Summary: [EcuPer Week 2018]1. Ecuador nunca ha existido. Peru limita al Norte con Cundinamarca, un enorme esta federal que va desde La Guajira a Cuenca. Aun así no puede dejar de soñar con Francisco.2. Francisco está en una relación con Miguel. Pero conocer a la famlia politica no es facil sobretodo para los países. Sobretodo en día de Difuntos.





	1. Un mundo raro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecuador nunca ha existido. Aún así, Perú sueña con él.

Cundinamarca es su eterna enemiga en el campo de batalla, en la política, su eterna rival. Aun así no podía dejar de pensar que sería ella quien entendería esto que le pasaba... Pero no podían contactarla, no con ese sueño desvariado que había tenido…

Soñaba con un hombre alto y moreno. Era un país como él pero, a diferencia de sus vecinos, le sentía dentro de su piel. Su aroma era el de su propia selva y su risa era sin duda, sin ninguna duda, el rio Napo. Su rio. Sus besos, porque el hombre le besaba con una dulzura absoluta, sabía a los pétalos de guayacanes, florecidos recientemente en Loja. 

Es una parte de él mismo y al despertar, Miguel podría llorar de lo que le extraña. Y todo por el bendito cuadro.

Cundinamarca, alta guapa y morena de ojos negros tan culta ella, adoraba esos cuadros con las manzanas cayendo del cielo, las mazorcas multicolores, los enormes colibríes, Quinde dice su vecina en kichwa. Eso le hacía sospechar que quizás Catalina entendía más de lo que decía.

-  Esta colección es mi favorita sabes, siento que tiene algo que viene de lejos que me llama más a mí. La última del mundo aymara me gustó pero esta tiene algo más.

La última exposición también llenó a Miguel de una tristeza profunda pero era más decepción cree. De la parte Sur, de La Paz de las guerras con Chile, los terroristas de la liberación charquense y toda esa historia. De cómo todo se fue a la mierda con Julio.

Esto era diferente. Miguel está a punto de contarle pero se calla. Están en una enésima negociación sobre la frontera amazónica. Solo a esa loca se le ocurre hablar entonces de arte. No puede decirle que desde que vio esos cuadros por primera vez siento un dolor en el alma por ese hombre al que no conoce.

Lo que le gusta de ese hombre es que aunque sea un país siente que es su amigo, es algo suyo, profundo y constante. Cundinamarca es su rival pero es la hermana de Venezuela. De Cuenca a La Guajira es un país descomunal que se complace en ignorarle. Julio era su hermano supone, de cultura que es la sangre de los pueblos, pero Chile le ha prometido ayudarle a obtener la libertad. Pero ese hombre. A veces siente que puede tocarlo y se despierta queriendo hablar con él, seguro de su existencia.

Miguel detesta a Antonio Wachapa alias Arutam. El pintor shuar, inaugura su nueva colección en Guayaquil. La alcaldía y el ministerio de turismo movieron cielo y tierra para que fuera en Lima. Pero no quiso.

Es lógicamente un secreto de estado. Un país no puede detestar al pintor más célebre de una generación pero Perú no aguanta al indio ni a sus cuadros. Es más que desagrado, alguna cuestión estética o moral. Es que ver esas pinturas le enferma de una forma que no sabe explicar.

Antes de ir la entrevista de “El Comercio” le dejó ya alterado. No podía dejar de pensar en sus respuestas especialmente, repitiéndole mil veces en su mente.

* * *

 

“ **¿Porqué Guayaquil?**

¿Por qué no? Los países de Sudamérica, al contrario de lo que pasa en Centroamérica son países continentales. De todos ellos solo Perú es un país centralizado. Es un absurdo. Lima no puede ser el centro de todo. Yo he presentado inauguraciones en La Paz, Puerto Maldonado. Ahora escogí Guayaquil porque esta exposición tiene que ver con el aérea andina. Pero más en el norte.

**Varios de los cuadros representan a ciudades de Cundinamarca: Quito, Popayán, Cuenca. ¿Es algún tipo de llamado?**

No necesariamente. El área que ha inspirado esta colección son las zonas andinas del Norte los paisajes no tienen los mismos limites que los países. Quito es una linda ciudad, pero en mis cuadros ustedes verá el skyline de Quito, la catedral de Cuzco una vista de Cuenca. Todo está también dentro de la fantasía.

**Usted dice que no inventa nada. Que copia todos sus cuadros de otros mundos.**

Los medios internacionales adoran esta historia, aquí es como que nos da vergüenza. Mi familia dice que deje de contarla porque hace que todos los indios parezcamos como shamanes de ciencia ficción pero yo lo sostengo.  

De adolescente yo tomé ayahuasca, de forma ritual claro. Y otros ven sus futuros, cosas útiles, profundas, yo vi otros mundos donde se pintaron otros cuadros y yo solo copio esos cuadros a que los vea la gente. Cada uno hace como puede. ”

* * *

 

Miguel se siente profundamente incómodo cuando entra al museo José Joaquín de Olmedo en el Malecón de Guayaquil. Mira a la estatua ecuestre de San Martín para darse valor y entra. Adentro el aire acondicionado casi ni se siente. O quizás él está sofocado por otras razones. Va a buscar por completa obligación al pintor tratando de no ver los cuadros coloridos de enormes manzanas.

Una parte de su mente pide a ese hombre que si existe en algún lugar lo proteja. Tiene que respirar para quitarse los ojos marrones de su imaginación.

Cuando logra ver a Arutam está rodeado de gente. Entre ellos solo puede ver una mujer morena, muy alta con tacones de agujas. Que como sintiendo su mirada se gira. Catalina le sonríe.

-  Señor Prado. Que gusto verlo. – Dice el pintor y aunque lo saluda y murmura un elogio genérico no puede obligarse a decir más.

Catalina lleva la conversación, “Cundinamarca, tierra de cantantes y escritores” dicen los anuncios publicitarios. Y Miguel no puede negar que los libros de Garcia Marquez y las canciones de Julio Jaramillo…

Ella es mucho mejor hablando con los artistas. Hablan de color, de exposiciones, él se queda al lado solo escuchando. Casi ni se da cuenta cuando el pintor se va a y se queda solo con Catalina. Pasa un mesero y la cundinamarquesa coge dos de los vasitos de cerámica que coge. Le da uno y prueba la bebida.

\- ¡Chicha de jora! Delicioso y muy apropiado. – Comenta como si fueran amigos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Cundinamarca? – Siguen siendo rivales en el mejor de los casos, enemigos en el peor.

Los ojos negros de Catalina parecen penetrarle hasta el alma. Le sonríe esa sonrisa de leona satisfecha que tiene.

\- ¿Tú le crees a Wachapa? – Pregunta y no espera que responda.- Yo sí. Creo que puede haber otros mundos. Quizás por eso me llama tanto esta exposición.

Ahora si espera su respuesta pero Miguel no puede, espera que no lo vea temblar y la imagen del hombre se apodera de su mente.

\- A mí.- La voz de Catalina se rompe un poco y Miguel, sorprendido alza la mirada para verla. – A mí me recuerda a mi hermano. A Francisco, Quito, no sé si te acuerdas…

No.

No se acordaba.

Pero ahora lo hace.

De manera intensa. Recuerda al niño que vivía al Norte. Recuerda cuando lo llevó su abuelo como trofeo al Cusco. Se acuerda del Virreynato. De ese niño discreto que nunca era más feliz que cuando jugaba con los viringos y luego con los enormes sabuesos a los que trataba como cachorritos.

\- Sí te acuerdas. – Dice Catalina, triunfante.- Sabía que no era la única. Cuando Francisco murió yo siempre pensé, que es por muy poco, que podía haber vivido. El sentía los pueblos las teirras dentro de él. Ya existía. Lo matamos creo. ¿Te imaginas? Un país entre nosotros. Cuando se moría dijo que cuide a Quito y Cuenca. Que me perdonaba. Que recupere Guayaquil. Pero eso no pude hacerlo. Me dijo que te dijera que cuidaras Loja. Siempre te tuvo cariño a pesar de todo. Hablaba mal de ti pero con afecto.

Tiene la certeza de que es él. Solo puede ser el con quien sueña. Pero él vivo. Desapareció en silencio como muchos antes de él. Miguel ha visto a muchos desaparecer pero él le duele hasta los huesos.

\- ¿Porque no me dijiste?- Suplica, tiene lágrimas en los ojos lo siente.

Catalina le mira, respira para recuperar la compostura.

\- Mi hermano murió una semana antes de la Batalla de Cuenca. Estaba concentrada venciendo a tus tropas. Además, podía haber preguntado por él alguna vez en doscientos años. Pero mejor tarde que nunca. Me dijo. “Dile a Miguel que cuide Loja, Zaruma y toda la costa debajo del Golfo. Dale mis saludos.” Eso dijo.

Miguel sale tratando de aguantar el llanto. Sale y apenas logra llegar a una de las barandas del malecón, mira como corre el Guayas y no puede evitar llorar. Extrañando la paz y el amor que siente en los sueños y que ahora sabe que nunca podrá ser verdad.

Desde “La Mansa Rosa by La Rosa Nautica” uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad ubicado en el barco Morgan se ve el Malecón. Es una vista hermosa, sobre Guayaquil, se pueden admirar sus edificios modernos iluminados, un hombre solitario mirando al mar y como hay luna llena se puede ver incluso la bandera peruana ondeando suavemente sobre el cerro Santa Ana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los cuadros de la coleccion Aymara son los de Mamani Mamani que no sé si hubiera podido pintar en un mundo donde no existe una identidad Boliviana como tal. Los de la última coleción son los del pintor ecuatoriano Endara Crow que en este AU estudio en Bogotá y no en Quito y no pintó con su particular estilo andino . Me encantan estos dos pintores y les encuentro un parecido a sus estilos.
> 
> En este AU Bolívar tuvo problemas en el Norte antes de llegar a Guayaquil y esa ciudad fue tomada por tropas de San Martín. Sin un puerto para Quito fue difícil establecerse como país y con el tiempo fue fusionándose con Colombia. La guerra de Cuenca en los 1910 fue el último gran conflicto entre Cundinamarca y Perúy se saldó con la victoria del Norte. Ahora sólo hay disputas de algunas zonas amazónicas y rivalidad.
> 
> En este AU Julio Jaramillo es peruano pero le decían "el norteño" porque es de origen Cundinamarca.


	2. Ofrendas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francisco está en una relación con Miguel. Pero conocer a la famlia politica no es facil sobretodo para los países. Sobretodo en día de Difuntos.

Las relaciones de los países son largas, complejas, profundas. En la relación de Ecuador y Perú durante siglos, una línea imaginaria que los separaba fue más importantes que idiomas, lenguas y creencias que los unían. Las líneas son importantes, aunque sean un símbolo. ¿No son ellos mismos, los países solo un símbolo? Pero se firmó la paz y la amistad surgió rápido.

Una noche estaban conversando y tomando cerveza cuando sus dedos se rozaron y Ecuador sintió, Francisco jura que sintió, como entre los dos corría el rio Napo. Con todo su caudal Amazónico entre sus pieles, sus selvas corrían sin que le duela nada. Como la sangre en sus venas, el frescor del río enfriándoles en esa pesada noche limeña. No sabe si Miguel lo sintió pero supo que le había perdonado y que quería querer.

Le quiso. Y el peruano también, pero las relaciones de los países son largas, complejas, profundas. Francisco, Ecuador incluso, sabe querer al peruano cuando están solos en Lima comprando ropa china, cuando están en Machala y se ve el atardecer sobre la Isla Jambelí. Cuando sin tener ni idea de como pedir nada van juntos a comer en un restaurante caro durante cumbre en Praga.

Pero cuando no están solos, no sabe qué hacer. No sabe hasta dónde mostrar su cariño. Le da miedo que eso que tienen se enfrente a la realidad.

Se lo dice una vez y Miguel sonríe. A él no le da miedo.

\- Entonces habra que aprender ¿no?. A conocer a nuestra familias y hacernos amiguitos.

Cuando Miguel lo dice todo parece fácil, realizable. Sus ojos color miel brillan como joyas de cobre y su sonrisa le alegra.

\- Así habrá que hacer. – Confirma y le besa como para beber un poco de su valor y su alegría.

***

Fracisco se despierta muerto de sueño y asustado. Va a lavarse los dientes y en el Baños Miguel le abraza por atrás. Se besan como adolescentes en el baño diminuto, apretados el uno contra el otro en el frio de La Paz. En el cuarto de invitados de Julio. 

Todos están mal dormidos porque Miguel y Francisco llegaron tarde. Estaban solos y perdieron la hora. Se demoraron casi cuatro horas en Desaguadero, el día antes de fiesta de Difuntos es de esperarse, y cuando llegaron casi a medianoche a casa de Julio recién tocó ponerse a cocinar.

Francisco se separa un poco y mira con la luz de luna el perfil del peruano. Sus ojos brillan como estrellas y su boca de labios rellenos parece llamarle.

\- Gracias por dejarme venir.

La familia es algo importante, conocer a la familia de alguien te permite ver sus fisuras, sobre todo cuando son países.

\- ¿Estás asustado ah? Se te nota- . Miguel también parece un poco nervioso. – Pero no te asustes. Hoy por lo menos sería de mal gusto que te maten.

Es una broma lo sabe, y Julio le cae hasta bien pero ahora es algo diferente. Los países se unen con otros, pasa y en esos momentos son más humanos. Sale de sus  reflexiones cuando Miguel Le coge la mano y le besa.

“Me quiere piensa Francisco. Y yo le quiero a él, por eso estoy aquí”. Ese pensamiento es en sí bastante asustador. Le besa una última vez y tiembla de frio al separarse.

***

Irán a la Isla del Sol, por Día de Difuntos. Miguel le dijo con poco tiempo de antelación pero ese tipo de invitaciones no se rechazan. No se reunían todos los años, cada uno tenía muertos que recordar por su lado, pero pasando un año o dos si se juntaban para saludar a su muerto en común. El Imperio Inca.

Francisco es el último en bajarse de la barca y se queda observando, un segundo antes de bajar a Julio, Sisa y Miguel cargando las ollas y cartones que llevan. Parecen una familia, vistos de lejos se ven tan humanos perfectos en ese escenario: Una mujer aimara con pollera, la ropa ligera de Julio a pesar del frio y el chullo que Miguel se puso, en parte para jugar, en parte porque las orejas se congelan en ese frío.

Se pregunta qué piensa la gente que los ve y los saluda, en Aimara. Qué dirán de él.

Se baja finalmente y busca los ojos de Miguel el peruano le sonríe. “hola” dice solo moviendo los labios y Francisco no puede evitar sonreír. Carga la mesa plegable y los sigue.

El cielo está gris y la superficie del lago Titicaca, grande como un mar, está agitado con el viento. Las gaviotas que vuelan en círculos parecen superpuestas sobre una acuarela de gris. El lago no tiene olas y no se ven las orillas. Ecuador no está acostumbrado a esos paisajes.

-  Es impresionante. – Dijo cuando llegó y Julio pareció satisfecho, pero nadie dijo nada.

Caminan por senderos de roca y Francisco no puede dejar de ver a su alrededor. No es su primera vez en la Isla del Sol pero tiene algo sobrecogedor. Debe ser la ocasión, el ecuatoriano ha visitado como un turista anónimo pero ahora es algo diferente. Significativo. Está asustado, no lo va a negar. No sabe si ese es su lugar. Por lo menos los conoce. En su país también se come con los muertos y se hacen muñequitas de pan. Bolivia le cae bien, si no fuera así ni siquiera estaría invitado. Julio no es de los que aguantan a la gente por educación.

\- Ya mismo llegamos. – Julio confunde su admiración con cansancio y Francisco corre un poco para alcanzarlos. – No me digas que a ti te cogí el soroche.

\- No es eso.- Murmura.  El viento que corre es helado. Pega las mejillas como un látigo y le impide quedarse dormido. O quizás es la falta de sueño lo que le quita el calor.

A su lado la mano de toca la suya. Un segundo de calor. Miguel gira y le sonríe, el ecuatoriano tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, especialmente cuando mira al frente suyo las ruinas incas. La piedra perfecta

Él y el peruano tienen que ser muy diligente en poner el mantel negro y calentar la comida en un reverbero porque Sisa y Julio les odian un poco.

Bolivia y Aimara arreglan en la mesa pequeña las tantawawas, esas muñecas de pan con caritas de porcelana, y la chicha de maíz. Tienen una olla vieja con papas que Sisa saca en un plato de plástico.

-  ¿No trajimos chuño tía? – Pregunta Miguel en quechua. Francisco sonríe, siempre le ha parecido muy elegante su acento pero no le dice. Ya es bastante creído con eso del “Quechua Imperial”.

. Es tan diferente de su familia. Sus tres hermanos adoran hablar y Francisco tiene que luchar para poder contar algo Francisco es un poco más reservado que sus hermanos. Si Julio y Sisa son siempre así de callados a veces Miguel debe sentirse solo. Diferente.

\- A tú abuelo no le gustaba. Hecho el fino. Tanto chuño que comimos de wawas. Le gustaban las papas frescas, recién cosechadas. Y el pescado traído directo de la costa.

\- Es que tenía el paladar desarrollado como el mío. Eso nomás.

Julio alza los ojos un instante pero no comenta. Se nota que en su vida ha comido más chuño que su hermano mayor. Perú es el más rico también. Francisco siempre ha sido el más pobre de sus hermanos. Antes del petróleo se notaba todavía más. Pero recuerda todavía la envidia que le tenía a las cajas de whyski escocés que María compraba para las fiestas y la guayaberas y jeans americanos que Rorigo usaba con los sombreros de “Panamá” más finos que tenía, los Montecristi.

Hasta ahora nunca se preguntó que sentirían sus hermanos entonces. Asume que Julio le ha tenido envidia a Miguel, a su mar, pero nunca se preguntó cómo se sentiría el peruano.

Perú preparó ají de gallina, lomo se llamingo aromatizado con Paico, chirimoyas de las mejores que encontró y choclo tierno.

Finalmente Julio saca el pan. Son las escaleritas de pan con las que las almas subirán desde el Uku Pacha, el mundo de abajo.

\- Antes de que critiquen.- Dice el boliviano. – El tata no sabía montar a caballo. Por eso nomás no hice.

Cuando todo está dispuesto en la mesa están un poco pasadas de las doce. En Bolivia dicen que los muertos pasan 24h con los vivos. Del medio día del primero hasta el mediodía del 02 de noviembre.

Miguel coge un vaso de plástico de chicha. Sisa y Julio lo miran. Es el quien tiene que comenzar todo. Era el nieto favorito. Eso siempre le dio pena a Francisco, incluso cuando eran enemigos.  Que un antepasado que te quiera tanto desaparezca debe ser desgarrador.

Perú tira la mitad del contenido del vaso en el suelo, para la Pachamama. Y se toma el resto.

-  Tata. ¿Como esta? Aquí venimos de nuevo a verle, para poder compartir esta comida hoy. Aquí están todos cansados porque yo llegué tarde de Puno. Estaba un gentío en Desaguadero. En sus tiempos los tambos no han de deber sido así. – Respira largo.- Estoy acá con Francisco también. Yo le invité. Estamos felices de poder estar con usted y saber que nos ve que está aquí. No solo hoy sino siempre. Bienvenido Tata.

Francisco y Miguel parecen esperar algo, aunque sea que un rayo les parta en dos pero solo se oye al viento silbar. Julio le quita el vaso a su hermano, lo llena de chicha de una botella plástica y tira al suelo una parte antes de tomarse el resto de un sorbo.

\-  Bienvenido Tata. Si por algo tiene que reclamarnos, de noche le esperamos a que nos diga.  – Dice Julio, porque los muertos les hablan a los vivos en sueños.

Sisa abre una chirimoya y aprieta entre sus manos la fruta para que caiga el jugo mientras murmura algo en aimara que Francisco no entiende. Escucha entonces una palabra familiar como su nombre dicho en aimara, de reojo ve a Miguel sonrojarse y a Julio sonreír. Abre la boca pero Julio le hace con la mano un gesto de que explicará después.

Se ha alzado un sol frio desde el occidente. Todo brilla en dorados y azules intensos sobre las piedras.

Francisco por primera vez en años duda de su kichwa. Cuando Sisa deja de hablar solo dice.

\- Gracias por dejarme venir. Es… un honor para mí. – No sabe cómo llamar a Inca, que no es su abuelo pero es sin duda un Taita. Un ancestro de muchos de sus pueblos. – Taita Inca, yo le agradezco y en mi país también le recordamos siempre.

Después comen con la comida se van despertando y hablan un poco. De lo que recuerdan, de lo que ya no. Ecuador no habla mucho solo escucha las historias y discretamente apega du hombro a Miguel para cubrirse algo del frio.

\- ¿Vos no te acuerdas?- Le pregunta de repente Sisa. Mientras come un choclo.- Porque si viviste vos, un tiempo en Cuzco. El chileno no, la mapuche era bien celosa de él de guagua pero tú si viviste ahí.

\- Más la lengua la verdad. – Espera que es asea una respuesta adecuada. Parece serlo porque solo asiente y le pasa un poco de llamingo. La carne está muy cruda para él pero igual se la come sin protestar y como siempre que cocina Miguel, maldito sea a veces, le encanta y podría comerse dos kilos.

\- Importante. – Opina Julio. – La cultura del imperio Inca.

Es un poco en broma y un poco enserio.

\- Ahá. – Dice Sisa. Antes de que Miguel pueda opinar.- Por eso era que decía antes, que al cusqueño ya no me acuerdo bien que decía de los k’ewsa. – “maricones” le informa Julio.- Pero estoy seguro que si supiera que estas con mi nieto estaría feliz porque siempre te consideró parte del Tahuantinsuyo. No estaría bravo. ¿No?

Nadie responde pero Miguel, Francisco puede ver que eso le quitó un peso de encima. Que es como una aceptación y siente como si hubiera desbloqueado un nivel final de videojuego por lo menos. Le coge discretamente la mano y el peruano le sonríe y le da un beso a Francisco en la mejilla.

\- Dice que sí.- Afirma Miguel.- Gracias Tata.

Francisco se sonroja y mira a Miguel, feliz ante la ofrenda, el viento corriendo en ese día de difuntos y sabe que es ahí donde quiere estar.

 


End file.
